Aatrox/Trivia
General * * Out-of-universe, Aatrox is a word play on Latin [http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/atrox atrox] "fierce, savage, cruel" in turn from ater "dull black, dark", from root *h₂eh₁ter-'' "fire";DeVaan, M. ''Etymoligical Dictionary of Latin and other Italic languages, p. 60 ** all referencing the Darkin weapon's physical manifestation and demonic nature (punning on dark kin), various , the strategy, and his ' ' philosophy. Latin atrox gives rise to Anglo-French atrocity. * The icon for is reused for the Teamfight Tactics item . ; * Aatrox, , , , and are the only champions that use their own health as a resource for abilities. * Enemies hit by will leave a blood trail between themselves and Aatrox that he will rapidly absorb (this is a remaining visual effect from PBE testing, where Aatrox would gain attack speed based on how many enemies had been hit by , that was recycled in V5.6). * Aatrox can still use emotes during revive. * is speculated to have been Aatrox's missing left arm glove. Its passive was also coincidentally similar to Aatrox's. * Prior to his relaunch, Aatrox was one of only a handful of champions that uses health exclusively as a casting resource. * Prior to his rework, on the statement "This champion needs an update", players ranked Aatrox 5th in NA; 4th in BR; 3rd in KR and 14th in CN. He ranked 4th overall.Riot Blaustoise Aatrox data tweet ; * Aatrox is the first champion, since patch introduced champion specific log-in screens, to receive two log-in screens and themes released for his classic skin. * In-game, Aatrox can toggle his banner-style wings and his sword stance Ctrl + 5. Development ; * Aatrox is voiced by Erik Ireland.Erik Ireland * During development, he was called Demon Blade.Ask Riot ; * He is voiced by Ramon Tikaram.Aatrox Voice Actor ** Aatrox's Japanese voice actor is Masaaki Ihara.Official Japanese Voice Actor List Released For All Champions (Up to Qiyana's Release) * Aatrox's rework was initially slated to be the largest pure gameplay update but was escalated into a partial Visual Gameplay Update. * Several scrapped spells from Aatrox's rework include:Aatrox scrapped spells 1Aatrox scrapped spells 2Aatrox scrapped spells 3Aatrox scrapped spells 4Aatrox scrapped spells 5Aatrox scrapped spells 6 ** Creating a “war zone” that grants those who died in it reduced death timers and would respawn allies at the closest structure. ** Allowing his ultimate to force his death and revival. ** A spell that would offer his teammates an opportunity to become Darkin. Aatrox would use and leave behind his sword, his ally would have to find the sword, pay a , burn to death and would revive with bonus AD, AP and CDR. Lore ; * Aatrox is between 4396 – 5996 years old, being among the first Shuriman Ascended. * It's possible god could free/kill Aatrox's human soul and allow that soul to return to the cosmos. But it's complicated because the celestial concept Aatrox merged with and gained his ascended power from -- has been trapped/deleted. Literally the ideal/idea he represented ceased to exist when he was trapped. Humans no longer could even have the thought/idea of what he was the avatar of. Can Illaoi's god free Aatrox? * Aatrox was one of the most powerful Ascended. Before his imprisonment, Aatrox had fought and killed spirit gods (avatars like ) and other celestial empowered beings. Later, he killed himself. Can Aatrox kill gods? * Aatrox has spent the most time imprisoned, and- since his was the first, it was also an imperfect one that likely damaged him in the process. By the time the mages had imprisoned , they'd perfected the process a little more. * Aatrox seems to have been reaving in the north of Valoran, including the Freljord.Aatrox's current whereabouts ; * Aatrox's backstory references well-known : especially Greek , Mesopotamian , Semitic , etc. Quotes ; * He shares a quote with: ** |Lux|Elementalist}} references by poet Dylan Thomas. * }} references The Shadow by ("Who knows what evil lurks in the hearts of men? The Shadow knows... ") * }} might be referencing the from ("Peace is a lie, there is only passion... ") * }} might be referencing . * }} references "Pain is temporary, pride is forever". * Most of his taunts reference "You either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain". * activation can be faintly heard anywhere on the map, with the voices speaking while active being Aatrox's voice-over lines played in reverse. ** The roughtly translated speech has lines from his regular quotes, such as: *** }} *** }} *** }} *** }} *** }} ; * }} references Friedrich Nietzsche's ("He who fights with monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster. And if you gaze long into an abyss, the abyss also gazes into you.") * ? Where is the neck I shall sever?"}}}} alludes to the notion that Malphite's head is hard to find on his in-game model. Skins ; * He was partially inspired by the and (both from by . * His appearance was inspired by from the manga and anime series . ** The method in which Darkin possess human bodies is similar to how Demons possess humans in Devilman. Humans in both instances can also overpower the demon/darkin and use their power as their own. * ** His blade references the from and/or the from by . *** sound effect references the from . ; * This is him depicted as a hero by the people he fought with and rescued from impending defeat. Derived from . ; * He is referencing from . ** Him being designated 'Prototype 13' might be referencing from . ** can be seen in the foreground (possibly his creator). * During his , he transforms into a that references and/or from . ; * His head references a . * He resembles from . * The wooden gate in the that he and the others were surrounding was the one containing before his release. ; * The mask he is wearing references the ones used in Japanese theater. ; * The mask he is wearing references the ones used in Japanese theater. ; *He was unlocked by players who achieved Gold+ in Season 9 (2019). Relations ; * is actually the Darkin once imprisoned in the sword. Aatrox' current body belongs to the thoroughly corrupt human wielder.https://www.reddit.com/r/leagueoflegends/comments/6jugvh/kayn_champion_reveal/djh3o60/ * Aatrox was responsible for decimating most of tribe and sees him as an ideal host. * Aatrox has deep hatred towards Targon, specially towards the and the . ** Aatrox had slain the but was later defeated by the host, Atreus. ** The is the one primarily responsible for the Darkins defeat in the Darkin Wars and their subsequent imprisonment. ; * In his old lore, was suspected to have been chosen as Aatrox's new host, the attack on his village to serve as proof of his worth ("Tryndamere, my greatest creation") and as the potential end result of merging unhinged bloodlust and unbridled rage into a single vessel ("This one's rage will shape the world"). cs:Aatrox/Galerie de:Aatrox#tab-Sonstiges es:Aatrox/Curiosidades fr:Aatrox/SkinsFaitsDivers pl:Aatrox/skórki i ciekawostki Category:Champion trivia Category:Aatrox